memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure
Adventure is the first episode of Ronald G. Hutson's Star Trek: The New Adventures. It premiered on December 19, 2018. Info The crew of the newly commissioned USS Valentine are ordered to investigate what happened to civilian freighters in the Abrior sector. Plot summary Teaser A civilian freighter is under attack by a unknown alien vessel, when the alien vessel targets the main reactor, the freighter exploded and several escape pods have been launched. Act One Captain's Log, Stardate 41153.7. I have recently been granted command of the USS Valentine, a Galaxy-class cruiser belonging to my brother Michael. He was promoted to Rear admiral not so long ago and he granted permission for me to command the Valentine. I am excited. It is like living and commanding the Enterprise. Jeffery Johnson walks on the bridge with a operations division officer and Wendy Anderson, the chief helmsman who keeps on talking about her life and how she was born in Hawaii. The officer in the captain's seat introduces himself as Adam Williams, your new first officer. Johnson asks if he is related to the officer on board the Enterprise. He says he does not want to talk about it. Then Johnson sits in his rightful chair and tells Anderson to take them into warp, warp factor 3. Meanwhile in engineering, the chief engineer, Justin Davenport yells at his, former, assistant chief engineer Robert Carver saying that you don't belong here. And Carver starts yelling back saying excuse me for not checking the warp core every half a hour. Davenport suggests that he replace Sinclair as chief of security, Carver agrees with him, for once. In his ready room, a science division officer introduces herself as Willow Mitchell, the new communications officer. Johnson asks why she didn't use her combadge. She responds because she wanted to check out the ready room, which made Johnson crack a laugh. He asks what is it? She said that Starfleet Command is hailing and wants to talk to you. Johnson says put it on. She runs out of the ready room narrowly avoiding Lt. Watson walking to a turbolift saying that she should watch where she was going. She apologised and she put the transmission on showing Admiral Hayes, the female admiral. Hayes asks how is his new command. Johnson said nothing is happening. Then the vice admiral comments that it is about to change, she informs him that a civilian freighter, the Arizona had been destroyed by a Aokian dreadnought. While the captain asks if there were any survivors, she replied that most of the command crew had been killed only the children, the teenagers and the elderly including a man over the age of 100. Johnson responds that he can see why they wanted to evacuate him and she agreed. She continued saying that the Starfleet vessel, the Rome had picked up the escape pods and sent that safely to Starbase 16 to get a ride back to Earth. She said that she wants the Valentine to arrest the criminals responsible for this and he accepted it. Johnson walks out of his ready room and tells Anderson that she should set a course for Samanga 6 and confirms the order. And Johnson tells her to engage. (more to come) Act Two Meanwhile at Samanga 6, a prisoner is strapped to a chair by two Aokian goons. Another Aokian sits at a console above the room and begins the painful procedure. The prisoner keeps on screaming and yelling for help. The leader, Terssa asks him through the microphone why did he send information to the Federation. The prisoner keeps on denying that he sent it but the angry young man did not accept this "lie". He told Javec, the officer at the controls to raise up the agony to 100%. However his second-in-command, Taveli protests, saying that that by doing that it could kill him, there will not be any information for them to extract. Terssa yells to him to do it anyways. And he also yells in the microphone, damaging the prisoner's eardrums that he should the criminal or he will die. However he will not tell him ordering Taveli to tell Javec to raise the agony controls up. Taveli finally agreed and ordered Javec to do so. By doing that, the prisoner screams louder and louder and eventually doesn't scream. He later yells at them both for killing him. But in reality it was him who gave him the order to kill him. Taveli and Terssa exit the interrogation room and talk about why they have withdrawed from the government. Terssa explains that because he fights for what is right, to save the innocent from the aliens. However, Taveli does not understand why they had to destroy the freighter in the Avigos sector, he explains that they had cargo that would stop them. Also Taveli asks how did you know that the prisoner sent the message. "Easy." Terssa says "He was the only one that acted suspicious." However Taveli asks, what about his family. Terssa tells him to detach a squad of soldiers to eliminate them but he protests, saying that isn't that extreme. But he rebukes saying that they are wanted criminals, we do what we want. (more to come) Memorable quotes *"....That is why my father is Hawaiian."-Wendy Anderson *"The Arizona had evacuated the young children, the older children and the elderly including a man over the age of 100." "Guess they wanted him to become a supercentenarian" "Ha nice one!."-Admiral Hayes and Jeffery Johnson. Cast Starring *Nicholas Herbert as Captain Jeffery Johnson *William D. Alexander as Commander Adam Williams Also Starring *Louisa Baxter as Doctor Amy Green *Jack Levardis as Lieutenant Commander Justin Davenport *Eva Losekin as Lieutenant Willow Mitchell *Aaron K. Adams as Lt. Cmdr Robert Carver *Margaret Yar as Lt. Cmdr Wendy Anderson Guest stars *Jake Lumler as Terssa *Patrick Cerison as Ensign Brown *Renata Scott as Admiral Hayes *Gregg Turkinson as Taveli *Quinn Greggory as Shosin *Bob Green as Lieutenant Reginald Stanley *Daniel Joshua Pines as Crewman Satek *Bartholomew Christopher as Crewman Jackson Co-stars *Mason Greg as Aokian Soldier *Herbert Wright as Tactical Officer *Roberto Muniz as Conn *Barry Andrews as Operations Manager *Will Richards as Lieutenant *Kenneth E. Keene as Crewman *Thomas J.M. Morgan as Durland *Mickey Wallace as Lt. Watson *Pete Davids as Transporter Chief Uncredited co-stars *Gerald Matthews as Aokian goon *Geoff Mouser as Command division officer *Kirby Jackson as Aokian goon *Eric Davis as Gerald Taylor *Marcus Wyatt as Javec *Johnny Williams as Aokian goon *Peter David Turner as ''Valentine'' Bolian science officer (deleted scene) *Martin Bronsker as ''Valentine'' ops ensign *Jerry O'Malley as ''Valentine'' command division officer *Daniel Jefferson as [[Unnamed USS Valentine operations division personnel| Valentine operations division officer]] *Watson Craig as Marcus *Jon Barron as Aokian goon *Unknown performers as **[[Unnamed USS Valentine command division personnel|Nine Valentine cmd officers]] **[[Unnamed USS Valentine science division personnel|Six Valentine science officers]] **[[Unnamed USS Valentine operations division personnel|Seventeen Valentine ops officers]] **Q **Q (voice) Category:Episodes of The New Adventures